Sword
Sword (CCA-i45-HELIX-EpU.03707) was an experimental Elite Protection Unit in the HELIX division as part of the VICEWOLF Partition. She is affiliated with a number of different resistance pockets after going rogue from the City 45 CCA. She fled to the slums one day after refusing to properly beat a citizen, this is where she met Zero. Shortly after Sword's desertion a full slums sweep was ordered to search for her, during a firefight she became critically wounded so Ace and Phantom took her down into an abandoned bar within the slums and began to patch her up while the other local resistance as well as Zero repelled the sweep. Days past as she was held in captivity by Zero until she could be trusted enough to free roam, quickly befriending Ace and Phantom in her time out in the open slums. Sword eventually fled to City 18 with the other rogues, Jury and Dragon having joined up back in City 45. Augmentations Sword was the first in line for experimental augmentations, a specific line of prototypes developed by the NOVA Division. The augment was a synth-born biomass designed to attach to the subject's spine where it would feed and grow through out the subject's body, drastically enhancing physical strength and mental fortitude in sync with the chip implanted into the Frontal and Limbic lobes of the brain while the augment grows to entangle with all the lobes equally. The chip acts as a constant brain scrubber, taking direct control of all memory and thought as well as the conscious. These conditions were what made up Sword in the early beginning, a few months after the augments she would have to go through the malnutrition stage of the synthetic augment growing and getting it's proper dose of nutrients to give it the push to Stage 1 of it's growth period where it would no longer consume the majority of the subject's nutrient intake and the subject would return to normal nutrition upon the augmentation entering this stage. Stage 2 would be where the biomass would start to enhance the subject's muscle mass and various other vital organs, increasing the capacity at which the heart and lungs operate as well as other organs. Stage 3 was where the augment would hit growth capacity and function at full potential, it was during this stage that Sword's brain chip became damaged and left her incapacitated for roughly a month in the hands of Enclave control where she awoke and eventually became a part of The Enclave. City 45 City 45 is where Sword started out, where she went from citizen to Civil Protection Unit to rogue. Zero had kept Sword captive for a total of two weeks until he believed she was trustworthy enough to freely walk the slums among the resistance members and other rogues of sanctuary. She befriended Phantom first before anyone else, Phantom having played a large part in keeping Sword alive after being mortally wounded in a firefight with OTA, Sword was incredibly grateful for this and felt like she was closer friends with Phantom than she was with Ace or anyone else. One day Sword watched a unit run into the slums down towards where Zero's sanctuary was, later on she found out this unit would be joining their little group and would go by the call-sign of 'Jury.' Dragon would come about the same way Jury did, but leaned towards Sword as a mentor more-so than she did with Zero, becoming Sword's second closest friend out of The Enclave. It was rumored for the longest time that Sword had been killed in the City 45 subway system during an ambush from fearful resistance members, fearing Sword would turn into some homicidal monster. They did infact ambush and shoot her multiple times with AR2s but failed to confirm her loss of vital signs, this would result in Sword eventually being found incapacitated by an OTA sweep team where she was returned to the nexus and her chip reinstalled. Sword was then returned to her original duties, a mindless HELIX unit beating citizens without reason. She spent the rest of her time in City 45 lost in a brainwashed haze and eventually she was transferred to City 18. City 18 City 18 is where things started to get darker with Sword, she spent little time here under the control of the Universal Union's experimental branch, equipped with 'assassin' OTA gear. During a sweep here in City 18 she encountered Zero who threw her off the ledge of one of the buildings, the impact on the ground caused minor damage to the Limbic chip implant and serious damage to the Frontal lobe chip implant. The result of this damage would be Sword's slow memory recovery from City 45, one of the first things she remembered was how she was betrayed by her own comrades and mainly, a female resistance member by the name of 'Tara.' She eventually regained full control over her conscious thought and regained her memories, choosing to stay with the CCA of City 18 for the better half of a month where she would conduct a number of different slums raids where she racked up a total number of 5 confirmed kills on resistance members. Sword's humanity eventually began to subside with the help of mainlining Anti-Depressants, during her numbed state she was contacted by a man clad in a Blue Suit with a grey briefcase at his side. This man would later lead Sword from the CCA by constantly reminding her of those she has killed until she finally snapped during a routine slums sweep with a GHOST EpU and two GHOST 03 units, she shot and killed the EpU first before targeting the 03 units, blasting one point blank with a shotgun before chasing down and viciously beating the last 03 to death. This act against the CCA would mark Sword's return to her resistance roots, causing the UU to be on a constant hunt for her and those associated with her. Sword went into hiding, Dragon and Jury being there to comfort her from time to time before a series of mysterious events leading up to the tragic death of Jury and the disappearing of Dragon who is believed to have been killed aswell. Sword soon followed after Dragon's disappearance, having last been seen by Chris Williams, a resistance photographer with whom she would spend a lot of time with aside from Dragon. Sword's legacy fell to speculation that she is the reason behind Jury's death as well as Dragon's disappearance, some people believe Sword couldn't live with herself after having killed so many of her once friends that she killed herself in the City 18 subway while others believe she simply left City 18 and died shortly after in the outlands to a combine hunting team. There are plenty other stories and rumors about Sword and her whereabouts but none have any firm evidence to back them up, leaving Sword's vanishing a mystery. Sightings Mid 2015 - Sometime during 2015 it was reported over resistance outlands radio frequencies that a figure matching Sword's description was seen walking down the turnpike east and into a tunnel leading underground, this was the first and only sighting of what is believed to be Sword in that area. June 2016 - A rogue unit was reported over Combine frequencies, the cover-name of Sword was used, Blade", the unit was seen in the City 45 canals and had reportedly downed a synth scanner, units dispatched to the area found the destroyed scanner but no trace of the reported unit, slums sweeps were increased for a month before it was determined the unit was no longer in the area '''January 2017' - After a large-scale raid on a section of City 45's slums, there was a few reports of units going missing within the City 45 sewer followed by one confirmed sighting of a rogue unit fleeing out to the canals and into the distant outlands. 'February 2021 '- A small mention of a disturbance in City 17's industrial districts leads CCA to raid the sewers, discovering a large resistance base, several members were executed while 3 had managed to escape including the mention of a figure clad in CCA uniform.